


Sound

by Gwynthe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynthe/pseuds/Gwynthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a sound, a stupid silly sound and it shouldn't matter as much as it does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

It was just a sound, _just a sound_. A stupid silly sound. It really shouldn't matter that much, it shouldn't be such a big deal. Hermione thinks it's stupid that just a sound can make everything change. Except it wasn't really just a sound. It was the sound, the ultimate sound you never make because of a friend. And Ginny just didn't seem to understand that it was an accident, that it wasn't something Hermione had planned, that it was something outside her control. It wouldn't even had happened in  the first place if the twins hadn't pulled down Ginny's bikini earlier that day, but with that memory still fresh in mind, it just came out; that sound.

It was just a sound. A stupid, big, blinking, awkward thing hanging in the air between them. And even though she didn't act like it, it was Ginny's fault too, Hermione hadn't even noticed the throbbing between her thighs. The day could have been perfectly normal, she and Ginny could have been sitting together in Ginny's bed, talking and eating the chocolate-frogs Ginny somehow had managed to get unnoticed past Mrs.Weasley's eyes. Then they would have gone to sleep and nothing would be awkward and Ginny wouldn't suggest that " _Hermione, it just gets so warm with two persons in the same bed now in the summer, maybe you should sleep on the floor tonight._ "

It was just a sound. They had been playing around in the water, when Ginny's hand accidently had brushed over the throbbing spot that Hermione _had not noticed_ , and then the sound was out. Maybe she could have laughed it away, pretended it was a joke, but she froze instead. Before Hermione had gotten over the shock and mumbled an awkward apology or an excuse, Ginny said something about being cold and then she swam quickly back to the shore, where she wrapped herself in the largest towel she could find and Hermione was left to wonder when life had become so goddamn difficult.


End file.
